An upside down day!
by starrynight1234
Summary: Being late in the morning! Thats not too bad............ but staying with Natsume! An upside down panicking day for Mikan!
1. Chapter 1

Me (author): Oh

Me (author): Oh…..I'm soooo tired today…...maybe because of the rain….

Mikan: NOOOO!! You have to be healthy!!

Hotaru: Healthy? (hehehe)

Me: Scary…..

Hotaru: Start the story or I'll use the baka gun and…...(smiles in a scary way)

Natsume: Burning her is easier!

Mikan: Natsume, be NICE or I'll steal your alice!

Natsume: Only if you dare to, POLKA DOTS!

Me: Well, I better start this thrilling story or I'll get burnt! And reviews please!

**Chapter 1**

In the morning of a normal school day, the birds sing and the sun rises. But suddenly it goes RING-A-RING-A-RING!! Mikan wakes up and stops the alarm but right after that she falls asleep again.

"AHHHHHH!! HOTARU!! WHY DIDN"T YOU WAKE ME UP!! It's already 8 o'clock!! I'm going to be late for school!!" Screams Mikan while she is swirling around in cirlcles.

"Well bad luck for you. I'm leaving. You better be dressed and finish your breakfast and brush your teeth in 2 minutes or you'll be 10 minutes late." Says Hotaru in a _emotionless _way.

After 10 minutes...

"Hotaru! I'm done! Can we go to school together?? Ne? Hotaru??...ooops i forgot HOTARU ALREADY WENT TO SCHOOL!" Mikan takes her bag and rushes to school.

_Gosh, why does Hotaru always leave first. She hardly even goes to school with me because I__'m always late. Well maybe its my fault for always being late._

At school...

"Mikan Sakura this is like the twentieth time you've been late this year! After school today you are gonna stay and tidy the classroom." Says Jinno-sensei in a serious way.

"Demo..." Mikan sits in her seat and glares at the table

"Natsume Hyuuga why are you late?"

"Who bothers telling you." Replies Natsume while walking next to Ruka.

"Well today after school you and Mikan Sakura are going to BOTH stay to tidy the classroom"

After school...

"Hotaru! Wanna stay with me? We can clean the classroom together!" Says Miakn with tears nearly falling out and doggy eyes.

"No." Hotaru turns her head and walks out of the classroom.

"Thought you would say that anyway."

_But the problem is that me and Natsume are the only ones! __What happens if my heart starts beating?? Ahhhhh!! Why was I late this morning?!_

"Start cleaning, polka dots. I'm going." Says Natsume while closing the door.

"Hey you need to clean the classroom as well! Not just me."

"If you wanna stay, you can stay"

"Please, Natsume stay!!"

Natsume stops for a second and turns around and sits on a chair.

"Arigato." Says Mikan and starts cleaning

"Mikan! I thought you were still in the classroom!" says Tsubasa-senpai

"Ah..Tsubasa-senpai! Why did you come?"

"I just wondered if you wanted some howalon since I'm going to the Central Town tommorow."

"Tsubasa-senpai! Arigato! But can I go with you instead?"

"Of course you can but..."

"Huh?" Turns around and sees Natsume staring at Tsubasa-senpai in a scary way.

"I'm also going to the Central Town tommorow with Ruka and Yo-chan, you can come with me."

"Well, since you invited me okay...sorry Tsubasa-senpai."

"Its ok! Well I have to go now! See you later!" Says Tsubasa-senapi while walking out of the classroom.

**End of Chapter 1**

Me: Everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story! Please give some reviews!

Mikan: I have never dreamed of Natsume inviting me to the Central Town!

Natsume: I was JUST asking. Didn't expect you saying 'yes'

Mikan: What! You invited me first!

Me: Uhm...guys this isn't the time to start fighting...

Tsubasa-senapi: Anyone want some chocolate?

Me: Ahhhh!! CHOCOLATE!! ARIGATO Tsubasa-senpai! Daisuki!

Mikan: I also want some!

Me (while eating chocolate): Awwww...I would love it if Kaname-senpai was here eating chocolate with me! And also Shiki-senpai...

Natsume: Huh?

Mikan: Huh?

Tsubasa-senpai: Huh?


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Continuation of chapter 1

Me: Continuation of chapter 1. This chapter is about Nastume and Mikan going to the Central City!

Yo-chan: Onee-chan, do you want some howalon?

Me: Yup!

Natsume: Well even if you want some you won't get any anyway.

Ruka: Natsume...

Hotaru: Hmm...I could make a howalon machine and earn lots of rabbits

Mikan: If you make it, can i have one for free?

Hotaru: No

Mikan: Awww...thought so too

Yo-chan: Onee-chan, I'll leave some howalon for you.

Me: Arigato, Yo-chan! Anyway this is the story...

**Chapter 2**

Mikan invites Hotaru to the Central City with Natsume and the others. After they take the bus to the Central City they start their shopping!

"Hotaru, wi..will...you please lend me some rabbits! I only have 2 rabbits altogether!"

"I can lend you some rabbits but you need to pay me back double" Says Hotaru while drinking.

"I'll pay you back DOUBLE!!" Mikan goes to the howalon shop and buys a small pack of howalon.

_Hotaru always tells me to pay her back double whenever she lends rabbits to me. I wish everything was for free especially howalon so i could have it every single day!_

"Yo-chan do you also want some?" Asks Natsume

"Mmm..." Knods Yo-chan

"I'll buy it" Says Ruka

"Hotaru! Lets go to that shop over there! It looks like a Candy House!"

"Okay but do you want to ask Yo-chan too? I think he also really likes sweets"

"Ne..Yo-chan, want to buy some candy with me from that Candy House?"

"Uhm...I'll go with you." Says Yo-chan softly.

Mikan and Hotaru and all of the other people go to the Candy House but when they got there...the shop was a bit different to what they were thinking! When they entered the Shop they was a really pretty girl but she sitting bear a whole stack of candy crying. There was candy in the shop but all a mess.

"Wel...welco..welcome to thi...this Candy Shop." Says the pretty girl while crying

"Uhm...would you want some help?" Says Mikan with worried looks.

"No, its..its...ok"

"Demo...you like really awkard."

"What Mikan said looks like the truth, are you really fine? We can always help you if you need us to help." Says Ruka with worried looks too.

"Well...the truth is that this shop was supposed to be open today and it is but I made a really big mess and don't know how to sort out the categories and which shelf to put each candy on but I still opened it but its a mess." Says the pretty girl

"We can help!!" Says Mikan with a big smile on her face.

"Arigato! And my name is Kotori Asakura"

"Then Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, Yo-chan and Natsume...lets start sorting out the candy first!"

"Theres too many people sorting out candy...Mikan and Natsume why don't you go and help sort out the categories for the candy to put on the shelf?" Says Hotaru

"Yep..." Replies Mikan

"What ever" Says Natsume

After 30 minutes...

"You guys can put the candy on the shelves, We'll have a rest!" Says Hotaru

"Okay! Uhm...Marshmallows should go there...lollipops here..." says Mikan while putting the candy on the shelves.

After a minute Natsume suddenly leans over to Mikan and...

_Ahhhhh!! What is Natsume thinking about??Why is he leaning soooooooo close to me?? __Oh no! My heart keeps on thumping...am i blushing?? I don't know!!_

"What are you trying to do Natsume?" Says Mikan with a blushing face.

Natsume leans even closer and takes a piece of candy off Mikan's hair.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Eh...nothing"

But when they were talking and looking at each other they never notice the shelf was falling!

"Watch out!" Natsume leans over and hugs Mikan

_Oh __my gosh!! Natsume is hugging me!! Is he trying to protect me? But my heart is thumping even more faster than before!!_

"Ahhh Nastume! Are you ok?" Says Ruka-pyon while running towards them.

"I'm fine. Are you ok, Mikan?" Says Natsume and lets go of Mikan.

"I'm perfectly fine. Ari...arigato, Nastume" Says Mikan shyly and takes a bandage out of her pocket and sticks it on Natsume's hand where it was bleeding.

"I didn't tell you to put on that bandage for me."

"I know but you got hurt because you wanted to protect me right?" Mikan smiles sweetly to Natsume.

Natsume turns his head around blushing.

After they finished helping Asakura-san they went on the bus to go back to the dormitories.

"Anyway Mikan, when are you going to pay me back the 20 rabbits I lended you?" Says Hotaru.

**End of Chapter 2**

Me: This chapter was a bit boring...

Yo-chan: Onee-chan I left some howalon for you

Natsume: You didn't have to.

Yo-chan: But onee-chan is a nice person (Hands over some howalon to me)

Me: Arigato!! (Takes a bite) Mmmmm...so sweet!

Mikan: Did you leave some for me?

Me: Sorry...I ate it all

Yo-chan: Next time when I go to the Central City I'll buy a whole pack for Onee-chan!

Mikan: What about me?

Me: Sorry chapter finished! Wait till next chapter!


End file.
